Falling All Over Again
by Black Butterflyz
Summary: Sequel To Only One. 16 months on, after a fight Maria & Michael break up. But after her life begins to fall apart she realises that Michael is the only one she can turn to. UPDATED! Chapter 3!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.  
  
A/N: The summary says most of it. You should just know that it's set around 16 months after the "Only One" so they're all older, Maria is no longer new, and they're in their last year at school. Dedication: This story is for all those who asked for a sequel!  
  
"Hey Michael," Tess said and sat across him at the table in their school  
  
"Oh hi," he replied looking up from his book momentarily. He hadn't known her very well before - she'd always seemed over eager to be accepted into the status of *popularity* - but now that she and Maria had become really good friends, he'd been forced to. She was okay, but sometimes wished Maria would hang around with Liz more rather than Tess. He'd known Liz for years and she was way cooler. Still, if Maria was there he didn't really care who else was too - it didn't matter.  
  
"How are you? What are you doing?"  
  
"Okay. Finishing my English assignment."  
  
"Right."  
  
There was a silence for a while until Michael slammed his book shut as he was done and then returned it to his bag. "Hey, have you seen Maria today?"  
  
"You haven't?" Tess asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Michael said, confused. "That's why I asked you."  
  
"Oh, well I...um..."  
  
"Tess, what's up?"  
  
"Maria!" she suddenly exclaimed and jumped up in her seat.  
  
Michael looked up and saw Maria had come up to the table. "Hi," he smiled.  
  
She looked a little strange, but managed a hi.  
  
Tess and Maria exchanged looks and then Tess said, "I have to go," and ran away.  
  
Maria sat down in Tess' place and Michael didn't really miss Tess much. Michael was about to ask her what's up, but before he could she blurted, "Michael I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just, well...I don't know how to start."  
  
"The beginning is usually a good place," he joked. But when she looked up at him seriously he stopped kidding around.  
  
"Okay. How about we start with Isabel."  
  
"Isabel? Why is this about Isabel? I thought this was about us or something."  
  
"It is about us, Michael!"  
  
"And what the hell does Isabel have to do with you and me?"  
  
"Well, she's sure got a hell of a lot to do with you!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"See!" Maria exclaimed, and stood up out of her seat. "You're never serious about anything Michael, this is just like you." Se collected her books and began to move away.  
  
"Wait! Maria, wait, don't go. Let's talk about what you wanted to," Michael hurried before she went away.  
  
"I can't, Michael, seeing as how you obviously don't care that much and don't want to listen."  
  
"Look, Maria, can't you at least tell me what you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She did so and walked away, leaving Michael alone.  
  
A few minutes later, Michael heard a female voice calling him, but didn't look up. He knew it wasn't Maria.  
  
"Michael," Liz called again and sat down next to him. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
"Well, Max wanted me to give you this," she said and placed a book in front of him.  
  
"Okay," he mumbled not looking at it.  
  
"Michael, is something wrong? Michael?" Liz asked.  
  
"It's Maria."  
  
"Did you guys fight or something?" she asked.  
  
"She wants to break up." 


	2. Forever?

"Maria! Maria, wait up!" Michael called and ran after her through the corridor. When he finally reached her he said, "We need to talk."  
  
"You know, Michael," she said, turning round to face him, "I sorta remember saying the same thing to you this morning but you didn't really seem to want to talk, so maybe I shouldn't either."  
  
"Maria, please."  
  
"What?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Yesterday everything was fine, but this morning you said you wanted to break up."  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
Maria said nothing for a few moments. "You seriously don't get it, do you? Michael, what were we doing yesterday?"  
  
"Uh..." Michael didn't have to think hard, but didn't want to say the wrong thing. In the end he just said what he was thinking of, "We made out?"  
  
"Exactly!" Maria exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Well, what's wrong wiht that!?" Michael said, confused more than ever.  
  
"Because, Michael...with us, it's like that's all we do. Do you seriously believe in things like commitment? When we graduate and go to university who's to say that you won't want to break up with me?"  
  
"Why would I want to break up with you?"  
  
"Well, maybe you'll find some other woman who you wanna be with. And if we don't do the same things after school we may not be able to work things out. And..."  
  
"So is this about you not trusting me or about you wanting to break up with me before you think I'm going to break up with you?"  
  
"So everything is about me and none of it was your fault?" Maria demanded.  
  
"My fault!? I just don't see what I did for any of this to be *my* fault!"  
  
By now, they were getting louder and were starting to attract attention in the grounds outside their school building. "Uh guys?" Kyle said, tapping Michael's shoulder. "Maybe you should take this someone else."  
  
"Who asked for your opinion?" Michael said.  
  
"No one, it's just..."  
  
"Well, then why don't you go someplace else, Kyle and -"  
  
"Actually it doesn't matter," Maria said. "You stay here Kyle, I'm going." She picked up her bag from the ground and put it on her shoulder. Before she left, she looked at Michael and said, "We're done."  
  
"Well, fine!" he exclaimed to her retreating figure.  
  
"Michael!" Kyle said after Maria had left.  
  
"What? Hey, and who asked you to but in anyway?"  
  
"Liz told me what happened this morning, but she said you seemed upset."  
  
"So you wanted me to sit and cry that Maria wanted to break up?"  
  
"Well, not cry exactly, but I'd rather you had done that than what you just did."  
  
"And what do you catagorize what just happened as?"  
  
"I don't know? A moment of stupidity?' Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"And many more to come, I see."  
  
"Michael, she not gone hom yet, the bus hasn't left. Can't you just go there and apologize?" Kyle pleaded.  
  
"Uh, didn't you hear what Liz said to you? *Maria* wanted to break up with me - I never said anything about it. God! I didn't even think it!" Michael exclaimed. "I'm going home and no way am I going to apologize before she does!"  
  
Michael started to walk off but Kyle spoke and called to him, "Okay, Michael, go home. Just remember that Maria wasn't joking about you guys being over. If you don't go talk to her now then it's true. You guys really are over - and she's right: you don't want a serious relationship." 


	3. What's Going On?

"Hi Michael!" Liz called, from the booth she was sitting in alone at the ice cream parlour.  
  
"Oh, hey Liz," he said. "What are you doing here alone?"  
  
"Oh I'm not alone, I came with Max, he's getting our order."  
  
"Oh right. Well, I'll be going then."  
  
"No, it's okay Michael, you can stay."  
  
Michael smiled. "You don't need to worry about me and I don't want to impose or anything."  
  
"But you wouldn't be...really."  
  
Just then Max walked back to the booth with a full tray in his hands. "Oh, hey Michael."  
  
"Hi, Max. I'll see you guys tomorrow in school."  
  
Both Max and Liz said bye and then Michael left. "What's wrong?" Max asked Liz as he sat down after seeing the frown on her face.  
  
"Nothing. I as just wondering about Michael."  
  
"Well, you do know it is his fault that Maria broke up with him. Plus they had that awful fight this morning in front of everyone."  
  
"It's just he looked kinda upset. Maybe he was regretting what happened," Liz wondered.  
  
"Well, if he is he better go talk to Maria about it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*  
  
"You did the right thing, Maria," Tess told her friend, nodding her head while she sipped her soda.  
  
Maria shifted her legs on the couch in her house's sitting room. "I guess..."  
  
"Maria, you said that he desn't appreciate you properly. I mean, come on, Maria, we are close to our graduation and if he can't see the two of you as a long-term thing and can't commit himself then you are better off without him. Your true guy must be someone you just haven't met yet."  
  
"I know all that...it's just I never did ask him directly whether or not he would..."  
  
"Maria if ou didn't feel it there then it wasn't gonna happen. Pure and simple," Tess said, nodding her heda again as if she were two people and the other was nodding in agreeance with what she just said.  
  
"Plain and simple," Maria corrected. "Pure and simple is that song."  
  
"Oh. Right." The girls stayed like that for a few more moents; Tess drinking her soda noisily, Maria sitting glumly and still. Both were sitting in front of the television on the sofa but neither was watching it. Finally Tess put her soda on the small glass table in front of her and stood up before saying, "I have to go."  
  
"What?" Maria said suddenly. "I thought we were going to do the whole sleepover watching movies all night and eating ice cream instead of sleeping like we did at your place that time you and JB broke up."  
  
"Well, yeah, I have to go out. Do something for my mum," she added.  
  
"Oh, um, okay," Maria said trying not to sound as bummed out as she really was.  
  
"See ya," Tess said as she left.  
  
Maria would have said bye to Tess, but she had already gone out and slammed the door closed without waiting for Maria to reply.  
  
*  
  
Max draped his arm over Liz's shoulder as they walked out through the front of the mall. They walked into the car park and Liz put her shopping bag in the backseat of Max's car before they both got inside. As Max reversed out of the car park and they began to leave Liz suddenly shouted, "Oh my God!" causing Max to immediately stop and almost bump into the car parked next to it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Tess!" Liz pointed out of the front window.  
  
Max sighed. "Liz, I thought you didn't hate her *that* much. I mean, she and Maria are like best friends now and even though now you and Maria don't hang much anymore, you did say you were glad for them."  
  
"I *was*! It's just it would be most liekly after the breakup that she should be with Maria now, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess," Max shrugged.  
  
"Then what is she doing at the mall with Harmony and Victoria of all people?" Liz demanded.  
  
"Harmony and Victoria? She doesn't hang wiht them," Max said and turned the car out, but saw that Liz was right. Tess, Harmony, Victoria and all of Harmony's & Victoria's followers (or wannabe-popular people) were going to the mall together. Max tried to shrug it off, but it seemed an extremly strange thing. 


End file.
